The Story of Axel Dwits
by AxelDwarf99
Summary: Axel Dwits is an ice dragon and this is his story!
1. Flashback part 1: childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario vampire nor the characters

'thoughts'

**DEMONIC**

"talking"

My name is Axel Dwits and im so close to being dead I might as well be dead. Ha and im only 18 pfft great life ive lived right '_I wish_'. You know ill just stop babbling and tell you my life story im gonna die any way so why not right?

'FLASHBACK'

"Daddy please no I didn't do it please stop hitting meee!" I cried But father yelled "YOU WIll stop stealing change and tools from me you little brat!" and I cried back "But it wasn't me who did it, it was brother Allen I saw him" father was screaming at this point "OH DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" and then I felt relief for mother had just come home from work and saw what father was doing and thumped him on the back of his head and yelled "JACKSON! you may be my husband but you are not his true father and I told you never to touch him!" and then father did something worse that what he did to me...

He punched her in the gut and backhanded her and I just couldn't watch him beat her I screamed "YOU **MONSTER!" **and then I slightly changed. Very small wings sprouted from my back and my eyes became Ice blue and my skin slightly scaly with an icy tint. Then after the change I charged at him and just started beating on him as hard as possible. Ruthlessly, mercilessly just bringing my father closer to death he screamed in pain "STOP PLEASE" I just said back "**DID YOU STOP" **and with one finale punch I sent him through the floor to the basement and he nearly died but didn't. I blacked out onto the floor the power surge left me empty of my strength to even crawl I went back to human form without even realizing that I changed.

When I woke up I was on my bed and my mother Amelia just told me "It's time" I said back "Time for what" she told me "Axel, honey you changed last night into your true form your dragon form and its time for you to go to your real parents" and then she started to tear up and I said "Why are crying mother I am with my real parent already you" she replied "No your not im not your real mother I was supposed to take care of you until you ... you ... oh I don't to give you up I love you I cared for your my 8 year old boy" she cried and then she said "No, I have to be strong I have to let you go Axel as much as I love you" two hours later we came to a tunnel and we drove through and I asked "Mother where are we going?" she answered "to your real family" when we arrived my real family was already waiting out front of the mansion like house.

I looked to mother and asked "Do I have to go?" she replied "Yes im sorry Axel but you have to go" I started to tear up and just said "Ok mother" we got out of the car and went to the trunk where my stuff was I grabbed it and gave mother a big goodbye hug and walked away into the house. When I got in all I could do was stare at how amazing it looked and a butler came up and showed me to my room. When we got there I thanked him and unpacked my stuff into the drawers and dressers. I walked to my bed and just jumped on to it and laid there for at least an hour. Then there was a knock on the door and I said come in and in came my one of my new sisters she said to me "Well Axel welcome home and its time for dinner" and I nodded and thought '_at least my name wasn't a lie' _and then I went down stairs to the dinner table.

While at the table there was conversation going on about me. Then someone asked me "So what was it like your first change or transformation as some would say?" I looked to see who asked it was my true father William I replied "I felt really angry like I could just kill something in fact I almost did" I looked down shamefully and he said "Don't feel shame Axel you weren't exactly supposed to actually try to kill something but its ok that you wanted to we all did its our nature" and then he announced "food is done eat your fill and enjoy" the smell it made me feel weird like I had to have it like I needed it so I asked "What is this?" my true mother Audra told me "its furatier meat only found in dragon realms" and I replied with a nod and dug in.

Later that night after dinner my siblings showed me around the mansion. Their names are Mariana, Share, and Toldier they're pretty nice. They showed me what we can do around the house you know like what to do for fun. So until bed time we jumped played tag, hide-N-seek, and played sword games and what not. At bedtime we all went to are rooms and slept. The next morning all I could smell was furatier bacon, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, and other delicious breakfast items. So immediately I ran down the stairs and jumped into the dining room and sat down and just dug right in it was so delicious nothing could ever be better. About an hour later I heard mother say it was time for school so I got packed and dressed for school and I went out the door but I did not see a bus so I asked "Where is the school bus at?" she looked at me and smiled she said "You silly boy the teachers are already here we have our own private little school right at home and the teachers here work for us" and she pointed to the education area and I just nodded and walked over.

Then all four of us learned about science, math, history, reading, writing, and grammar. For four years that was it my life until I turned 12 then things changed. "No please don't leave me Mariana, Share, and Toldier I don't like being alone why cant you stay here for high school?" Toldier answered "because we cant go to a normal high school we must go to a monster high school us dragons are not to be paired with humans" and with that they were on the bus and then gone. On that day I refused to go to school and learn without them. A few days later is when I finally went to school and learned about the same stuff as always. But The next day my father William said to follow him I agreed and he brought me to some training grounds and said "son I want you to train with me" I asked "Why? you didn't train with the others they got to train with each other" and then he told me something ill never forget "You, Axel, my son are the heir to the dragon throne"

and with that I leave you waiting till next chapter until then stay icy! :)


	2. Flashback part 2: training

Hey people what's up before I start the chapter I have some character descriptions/bios and a disclaimer: I don't own Rosario vampire or its characters. now the bios.

Axel Dwits: Now permanently stuck in a half monster form this boy has always bean a dragon but has bean raised as a human when he showed true colors he was sent to his real family all of them including him European styled dragons and from 8 and past he lived as a monster.

half-dragon (instead of human form): slightly scaly skin with icy tint, slit-reptilian eyes colored ice blue, hair also ice blue and spikey, and very small dragon wings and a reptilian tail.

dragon: tall about 8 ft, very scaly and icy looking, slit-reptilian eyes colored ice blue, kinda hunched over and in a battle stance, full on dragon head , full on dragon tail, large dragon wings, power to manipulate ice, large dragon claws, sharp teeth, reptilian beast legs, standing on back legs, and can fly.

...

onto story:

"I am?" I asked confused father replied "Yes son you are the heir to the dragon throne" I asked "How, and why" father told me "Its because I chose for my youngest child to be heir" and then I accepted and said to father "Well then father lets get training the next dragon king here would like to be strong during his rule" and with a smirk father charged at me at speeds ive never seen before. He and I collided and I was definitely no match for him but for a good 7 seconds I was actually landing some hits until he punched me in the gut and sent me into a stone wall which nearly fell apart from the impact. I got out of the wall and for a couple seconds was out of it and father said "I think that's enough for one day" and he started walking away but I said "WAIT! don't leave you really think I was done that early I haven't even gotten started!" I said with a smile and with that again we charged but this time I was more battle ready and I dodged some more hits than last time and gave him a few small scratches and bruises.

Then that night at dinner mother asked "So how goes the training?" I said to mother "It goes pretty good I think one day I'll make a good leader but right now I need to worry about eating right and training as much as possible isn't that right father?" father laughed "Yes son that is right" father replied. The next morning I smelled breakfast ran down gobbled it up and headed strait to the education room. I really wanted today to be over for tomorrow was March 29th my 13th birthday. Then after school was over I ran strait for the training room. I dropped my books and took of my shoes and got in a fighting stance my father walked in and said "Well you seem pretty eager is it because of tomorrow or because I'm gonna teach you a new move today I looked up with interest and asked "Your gonna teach me a new move today what is it?" and father looked at me with a smile and said "Calm down I'm showing you right now it's called the arm stab" and he explained while demonstrating "First, you flatten your hand and then you jab as hard as you can the fact we have claws makes it easier to stab" father told me. I tried it got it on my first try father said to me "very good, now try it on me" I looked at father like he was crazy. I mean awesome healing factor or not getting impaled would surly kill you. But I was wrong...

When I tried it on him I didn't even go four inches in stabbed about three inches and he didn't even wince in pain just a little he just stood there. I said to him "Father, are you ok?" he looked at me with a grin and said "HA! got you , you didn't hurt me that bad I'm fine" I felt relief and we Just laughed. Later at the dinner table "Oh Audra you should've seen what I did to Axel earlier, tell her about it Axel" I told mother "He tricked me into thinking he was in pain when I stabbed his gut with my arm" mother said "William, that's not very nice you should be truthful to him when you train don't do that anymore ok?" father replied "Fine". The next morning I woke up and ran down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room and yelled "THIRTEEN BABY!" and ran to my seat and dug into my birthday breakfast. It was the best way better than the first one I had here. Then for todays education it was all about dragons and their history. After school I ran to the training room and got ready for a battle but father wasn't there. I called out "FATHER!" and out of no where I sensed something and immediately dodged it. I looked to see what it was and saw that my father had tried to ambush me. I walked over to him and he got up and said "Nice dodge now today you get to learn how to higher or lower your yokai or monster energy" and I looked at him with plead to show me how to do it he looked at me and said "Now the way you do it is actually for someone as young as you to just think of a good, bad, or neutral thought" and I said to father "that's it just think good, bad, or neutral well that sounds easy enough" he nodded and said "It should be pretty easy to" I tried all three and father told me I succeeded. At the dinner table there was birthday singing and dragon shaped cake.

The next morning I made breakfast for myself I had eggs and furatier bacon. I then went to the education room and today I learned about Monster origin. I then ran to the training grounds and practiced my new moves and abilities I had learned. When my father came up from behind and put me in a headlock and said "Try to find a way to get free" I said "Ok!" I lifted my legs off the ground and spun and kicked father in the back of the head. Father then let go and we got into our fighting stances and just stared each other down until I said "enough" and charged father, father then charged as well and we collided and I just thought about the night when I was 8 and finally beat my "father" for a change. Then my yokai went pretty far up and a big blast of yokai light shined in a big ball around us as we through punches and kick whilst dodging the same thing but in the end I was sent flying out from the ball and father was the victor. I had many bruises but I just took them as battle scars that show that at least I lasted and got better.

Two years later. The day after my 15th birthday '_ha! just 5 months until yokai academy and I've got a girlfriend from the water dragon kingdom. We'll be king and queen of all dragons. one day but today all we can do is dream my life is going great it just couldn't get better! OH shit I hope I didn't just jynx it well better hope for the best.'_

And with that I end my chapter and as always stay icy! :)


End file.
